


Show me how you Burlesque

by BluePandaHero



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePandaHero/pseuds/BluePandaHero





	Show me how you Burlesque

Another night, another act, by the wonderful Burlesque group. What's so special about them? Their catering to the bisexual community. Beautiful men and women dancing and singing in skimpy outfits for others consumption was something so scandalous in nature that it worked. However, this isn't a story of the first bisexual burlesque group. This is a story of one particular member in that group who fell for his customer.

So strap in, motherfuckers.

Another night, another act by the wonderful main attraction group consisting of two boys and two girls. Silver, however, is the main character so don’t pay attention to those other guys.

Each person had a solo, with Silver’s being the closing act. A beautiful male he was indeed, as he attracted the attention of everyone in the room. However, only one person caught Silver’s attention. A new face he’d never before seen. 

He didn’t look like the richest man, nor was he offering him roses or money as the other people did as they crowded around the stage for a chance to touch the ivory beauty in all his glory. The man in question didn’t even seem to be interested in the performance; as if someone had dragged him there against his will. Silver made a mental note of him as his cues came and went, then proceeded to do something unusual. He grabbed the stranger's tie, pulling him in close. To Silver’s surprised, he shrugged him away. He felt something in him, perhaps a piqued interest.

Later that night, Silver had requested to seem him in his bedroom. Shadow’s ‘friend’ that could more accurately be described as a co-worker pushed him to take advantage of the situation. So, Shadow took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He knew that this performer likely only wanted sex from him and it was only right for Shadow to set him straight; he didn’t want any part of it. Silver answered the door, welcoming him in.

“Look, I don’t know what you’re trying to pull, but-” Shadow was silenced as Silver waved a hand.

“I’m not trying anything, I just want to talk.”

“You, a well-known sex-figure, called me into your private bedroom...To talk.”

“Yes.” He motioned to a chair with two empty glasses - not wine glasses, just regular cups - before sitting down himself. Shadow cautiously sat down in front of him. The chair’s were more like small rectangular beanbags in front of a low table. Next to it was a large bed. Nothing was too extraordinary about the room, save for flowers and love letters with gifts from admirers organized about the room. Silver seemed to know that Shadow was analyzing the space.

“I’m sorry about the mess. You see, I don’t have too many places to hide all the gifts I’m given.” He gave a nervous smile and a chuckle.  
“Are you thirsty?”

Shadow assumed he meant champagne or something. “Oh, I’m not a big drinker.” Silver raised an eyebrow. Or, what one could consider an eyebrow. 

“Modest _and_ doesn’t drink? I didn’t think those kinds of people existed. But no, I was talking like water or pop or something.” Silver teased him with a smile.

“Oh, uh. Water, then. Water is fine.” Shadow fidgeted. Was this really all that he wanted? A conversation over some non-alcoholic drinks? Silver is a world-renowned act, surely he could have found some more interesting company. Silver soon poured him a glass of water, and a glass of Coke for himself.

“It’s nice to have some company that isn’t for sex every now and again, y’know?” Silver rested his cheek in his palm, his arm on the table with his drink in the other.

“I would imagine it gets tiring.”

“Yes. Tiring and boring and _lonely_. Because no one really sees you as anything less then something to fuck.” 

“Well then why call me in?”

“Because you,” He pointed at Shadow before returning to his original position “rejected my advances when I was performing.” 

“And..? I was just dragged along by a friend. I really didn’t want to be here.”

“Mmh. And judging by your clothes I’d say the economy got to you, huh?”

“I work three jobs, what do you think?”

“Yeah, I hear ya. What jobs do you work?”

“Manual labor and proof-reader for the paper. Doesn’t pay much but it pays enough.”

“Manual labor, like..?”

“Building houses, heavy lifting, stuff like that.” 

“Hmf, I remember doing things like that before I got this job.”

“You did manual labor?” Shadow said in disbelief, it was hard to imagine him doing such a thing.

“Yes, I did.”

“Well, why talk to me of all people?”

“Honestly?” Silver traced the rim of his cup. “I just wanted a genuine conversation for once that didn’t lead to sex. And you seem to match what I want.”

“A genuine conversation? That’s all you want?”

“Well, and if you could keep coming back to talk to me, that’d be great too.” Silver took a sip from his drink. Shadow was in disbelief. All he wanted was a conversation? To be talked to like an actual person?

“Well, can’t you talk to your other workers?”

“Oh, I do. But, well, I’ll tell you a secret.” Silver leaned in “I don’t sleep around. They do. And I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with that, it’s just a preference.” He sighed and leaned back. “It’s...Lonely.”

“So you really just want to be talked to as an actual person, huh?”

“It’s my one wish in life.”

“Hmm…Okay. I’ll talk with you.” Shadow agreed. Silver’s eyes seemed to light up as he took a sigh of relief. Their conversation covered many topics and lasted until the sun came up. Eventually, Shadow sighed and reluctantly parted with him to leave for work. Silver grabbed something from his drawer. He hurried to Shadow, forcing it into his hands.

“Here. I kept you up all night, it’s the least I can do. That should take care of you for a week.” Silver slowly let go of his hand and closed the door. Shadow watched the door close, surprised and confused. That surprised confusion soon turned to shocked dumbfoundedness as he looked to see the gift he was given. Silver had given him a wad of cash for his time. Was this something to keep him coming back? He knocked on the door.

“Oh? I thought you'd left.” Silver looked confused. Shadow attempted to shove the money back into Silver's hands.

“I can't accept this, not when I haven't done anything.” Silver scoffed and put the money into Shadow’s pocket.

“I gave you the money because I think you deserve it.” He looked Shadow in the eyes. “No person as good as you should have to suffer just to make sure you can eat that day. Now, all I ask in return is to come visit me and talk every now and again. Okay? If you knock on the door again I won't answer. It's yours.” Silver smiled at him. “Go home and get some rest; you deserve it.” He closed the door. Shadow stood there with a dropped jaw before eventually walking home the way he came.

‘ _I should spend more time with him, I think. He's an intelligent man that can hold an intelligent conversation on any topic and we get along well, not to mention his generosity. I'll go back and talk to him tomorrow._ ’ Shadow shoved his hands in his pockets before feeling a piece of writing paper against his fingers. Confused, he pulled it out to read it.

 

_I, Silver, give Shadow the Hedgehog to enter this place free of charge._

Yes. He'd be going back to talk to him on the morrow.


End file.
